


That's Not Why I'm Here

by trashbyvillains



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, there will be guest appearances occasionally too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbyvillains/pseuds/trashbyvillains
Summary: Oneshots. Mostly based on prompts I get from Tumblr. trash-by-european-villains





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Long Horse Ride™ we missed in 2x09.

I really hope you like this! I wrote it like three times…ack I’m losing my writing skills…? 

If Lucy were in the mood, she might laugh about the fact that she and Flynn were, quite literally riding horse into the sunset. She cleared her throat. She wasn’t in the mood, though, and that’s not particularly what she wanted to think about right now. 

  
Garcia Flynn rode a feet in front of her. They were in a hurry but they both knew it was going to be a long ride, either way. A long, painful ride. Lucy was not used to riding horses and she doesn’t think she will be. As much as she loves the animal, she doesn’t know that she wants too. That may change. Things are always changing. Wyatt, on the another, lives up to a stereotypical Texan boy. He’s a natural, she thinks sadly. Then again, she looks up ahead at Flynn, so is Flynn. He looks comfortable atop a horse. She’s not surprised given what he’s told her. His back is tall and straight, he’s eyes alert for anything that could come their way and mouth was the ever usual scowl. 

  
Lost in her thoughts, she found herself drifting behind. “You coming, Lucy?”

  
She gently pushed the horse’s sides, commanding him to go forward. She caught up to Flynn, who had slowed just a little bit, and now they rode side by side. 

  
One thing she admittedly liked about Flynn was the comfortable silence they always had around each other. Neither of them usually felt the need to keep conversation going. But today Lucy was aching for something to distract her. 

  
“When was the last time you’ve ridden?” It wasn’t much but it was the only thing she could think to ask. 

  
Flynn wasn’t surprised that she started conversation but rather at the almost personal side of it. She was asking about him, about something he enjoyed doing. “Uh, 1882.”

  
Lucy nodded.  _Jesse James._  They kept riding. She started fidgeting with the reigns. Several times she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She couldn’t manage to say anything. She sighed. 

  
Garcia Flynn stopped his horse, and he turned to face her. “What’s wrong, Lucy?”

  
She jumped slightly, not expecting to stop abruptly.

  
“I—” She shook her head slightly and continued riding. Flynn grabbed her reigns and slipped off his horse. 

  
“Come on. They could use a break and some water. There’s a stream just over here.”

  
Lucy hesitated—they needed to get to Port Royal—but allowed him to help her off. They guided the horses to the streams. 

  
“So?“ 

  
Lucy shrugged. "So what?”

  
He turned to her and huffed. “Lucy…you’re trying to make conversation, which I don’t mind but it isn’t really like you. You don’t mind the silence. You sighed at least five times in 20 minutes…what’s wron—?”

  
“Jessica’s pregnant." 

  
It burst out of her mouth before she could stop it, before he finished his sentence. She through her hands up and her lip quivered. "Jessica is…pregnant." 

  
Garcia forced his mouth to stay closed. He squinted and looked off to the horizon. It wasn’t what he excepted, but he wasn’t exactly surprised. "Ah." 

  
He looked at Lucy. She looked awful honestly, but it all made sense now. She hasn’t quite mastered the "I’m fine” mask. (He hopes she never would.) 

  
“Lucy…”

  
“No. No, I’m fine. I—I just…needed someone to tell? I’m okay. I just…it hasn’t really hit me completely? I—”

  
He stepped closer, wanting to reach out, to comfort her, but he didn’t want to overstep. 

  
“This is all a dream…right? Like—like a nightmare,” She began pacing. “…I mean, we are time travelers, we—we’ve already been to the Civil War so that could explain that…Wyatt and Jessica that's—a nightmare in of itself…”

  
“Lucy—”

  
“And, and… the whole– _Jessica might be Rittenhouse_ —”

  
“Lucy!" 

  
It was a little louder than he intended and they both flinched. 

  
"Don’t…don’t do this to yourself." 

  
Nothing he could say could fix her broken heart, but he could at least pick up the pieces. 

  
Tears welled in her eyes, and her throat felt as if it were closing in. She couldn’t breathe. 

  
"I don’t know what to do anymore, Flynn. I’ve tried..tried being nice, being happy—indifferent—but…" 

  
She surprises both of them by wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face in his coat. 

  
He recovered from his second of stun, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

  
“I don’t want to pretend, anymore,” She cried. 

  
She felt childish, holding onto him and crying like this. But she was comfortable and felt safe.

  
(And he smelled good. But that’s neither here nor there.) 

  
“Then don’t.” He said it so simply, as if was the easiest thing in the world. 

  
She pulled away just enough she could look up at him. He brushed a flyaway from her eyes. “ _How?_ ”

  
“You—”

  
“What are you doing here?! This is private property!”

  
Lucy nearly jumped out off her skin. (She most certainly jumped behind Flynn.) She held on to his arm. For safety.

  
“Ah—sorry sir! We were just passing through and stopped to water the horses.” To a stranger, he was calm and simply explaining the situation. But Lucy could hear the suspicion of “are you a threat?” in his voice. 

  
“That doesn’t change the fact that this is private property.” The farmer gripped his gun tighter. He didn’t like this man’s accent. He wasn’t from around here. 

  
“Right. We’ll be on our way. Sorry sir.” 

  
Flynn helped Lucy on her horse. “You good?” 

  
Lucy nodded her head and he mounted his own horse. Flynn tipped his head to the farmer who had lowered his gun. 

  
As they rode off, the farmer rolled his eyes  and scoffed. “Married couples.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A fic where they have a tough mission and Flynn tries to make Lucy feel better by doing something ridiculous and it leads to them play fighting in his room or somewhere which leads to their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is set a few days after the finale, Future!Lucy and Wyatt are still at the bunker. Also, I need soft, playful Flynn in my life okay?! Like air, I need it to breathe. When you want something, get it yourself, right?

Lucy plopped down on the couch, absolutely mind boggled and exhausted. Her future self staring right back at her… All her mind could think  was how? They weren’t allowed to travel to a timeline they already existed. 

(Granted, she knew something was up when Flynn told her the story of her journal. She was very much alive and well in 2014. So, that had her thinking, maybe they can travel to their own timeline but can’t meet themselves. That was also blown out of the water two days ago.)

Future Wyatt and Lucy were ‘in the other room’ at the computers, trying to explain to Jiya and Conor how they could save Rufus. Lucy tried to listen in and understand but she couldn’t. It was too much. 

Garcia Flynn stood off to the side, watching Lucy think. Her facial expressions changing in .002 seconds. If the circumstances weren’t what they were, he would laugh. He stood there his gaze flicking from his– _the_ –present Lucy to Future Lucy. A light bulb appeared over his head and he walked over to her. He sat on the coffee table across from her and opened his mouth to speak. 

“I don’t…need an ‘ _I told you so_ ’ right now, Flynn,” She said before any noise escaped his throat. She sounded just as defeated as she looked. “Or some sassy remark.” Flynn smirked at that.

“I wasn’t going to, believe it or not.” Lucy still seem uninterested in what he had to say. He sighed and held out his hand. She finally looked up at him, a question in her eyes. 

He nodded at his head, telling her to take it. “C'mon.”  
“Um…”

Flynn huffed. _Seriously?_ “Do you trust me?”

“Yes but what–”

“Then come on.”

She finally took his hand and pulled herself up. He started leading her to his room. (Future Lucy watched her younger self and Flynn with a fond smile on her face.)

“Flynn, what are you doing? Where are we going?”  

“Lucy, I swear,” Flynn turned to her, still holding her hand. “Can’t you just be surprised for once? Live in the moment.” He continued walking. 

  
“Well, one, I hate surprises.” Flynn scoffed at that. However, given everything that’s happened in the past year, he could see why. “And two, this moment isn’t exactly the great.”

Flynn paused at his door. _Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the thing to say_. He knew he couldn’t do anything—right now–to fix that. He hesitated about his plan. 

“Can you tell me now?”

Flynn shook the hesitation away and led her inside. He let go of her hand and walked to the back of the room. 

“Isn’t that Conor’s?” She asked pointing to the record player on the desk.   
  


Flynn nodded. “I asked to borrow it yesterday. Surprisingly, he said yes. I think he’s a bit distracted.”

Lucy nodded. She wasn’t surprised Conor lent it to him (like Flynn said, he has been distracted) but surprised that he asked for it. And wondered at why he asked for it. 

He set up the record, rather expertly, and turned to her. A classical piece floated in the air. He held out his hand once more. 

“You want to dance?” Lucy asked, a brow arched. 

He smiled. 

(She realized just then, how much she enjoyed seeing him smile.)

There was only one problem. Lucy, in all her klutz-y-ness, couldn’t dance very well. “Yeah, uh…”

Flynn’s tongue flicked at his lips (something, she also noticed, that he does a lot) and senses this. “Come on, I’ll show you.” 

Still hesitant and desperately not wanting to make a fool of herself (or step on his toes), she said, “You want to dance in here? There’s barely any space…”

“It’s a slow dance, Lucy. Not a jive.” He took her hand placed it his then took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder. “It’s simple. Just follow my lead.”

“You were warned,” She muttered. 

He started at a very slow, learning pace as she looked down at his feet. She did her best to follow him. And she was doing really well. 

“See? Let’s go just a little faster.”

Lucy chuckled and continued to follow him as he matched the tempo of the music. She was doing it! She–

 _Stepped on his toe._ It was inevitable, Lucy thought. Plus there was the disadvantage, for her, that he was a freaking _tree_. _“Why do you have to be Goliath?”_ She rushed out an apology and stepped away from him, an embarrassing, pink tint fluttering on her cheeks. He didn’t seem phased, however, and smiled at her remark. 

“You can’t just give up because you messed up once.” He tugged at her hand again. 

Giving him an attitude of, _‘I really don’t want to do this’_ , she placed her hands back in their correct places. 

They started up again. She did really good, again, but the second he tried to speed up a little, she stepped on his toes.

“Get out of your head!” He laughed. “You know how to do it you’re thinking about it too much.”

She nodded, now determined to just _not_ step on his feet. He started up and she continued to look at his feet, following him. 

“Now look at me,” He said softly, as he picked up pace. She looked up at him, her eyes flicking between his green ones. 

She smiled for the first time in…days. (And it was because of Garcia Flynn.)

“Don’t look now,” He said quietly. “But you’re doing it.”

She laughed and looked down at her feet. 

“Ow!” Flynn jerked back and held his foot in his hand, hopping up and down. He looked like a child. “I said _don’t_ look!” 

“Oh my god,” She rushed to his side. “Are you okay?”

He started laughing at her worry as she stood there, not really sure what to do. _A trick._  

“Damn you, Flynn!” She looked angry and shocked. She punched his arm.  

“Lucy!” He grabbed his bicep, his brow furrowed and a frown on his lips. She winced, she din’t actually mean to. He tried not to smile, “Please, stop abusing me.”

Lucy stuck her tongue in her cheek and crossed her arms. “Oh, that’s where you’re gonna go?” 

The music stopped playing. 

He winced, thinking she was going to bring up all the things he had done in the best. He realized there was an apology long overdue. But, he looked at her with confusion, still holding his arm, as she backed up a few steps. With two large steps–well, more like lunges–and barreled into his chest.

She got him off guard and he fell on his back. She landed on top of him, her hands on either side of his head. His hands held her forearms, hoping she wouldn’t completely fall on him. 

“I… didn’t think that would work.” She muttered.

That– _attractive_ , he thought–pink tint was back. She clearly didn’t think this through, and was too stunned at their proximity to move. She felt like there was someone pushing on her back, keeping her in place. But, she also, didn’t really _want_ to move.

Flynn had a stupid twinkle in his eye. He was very amused. “You are constantly underestimating yourself.” It wasn’t quite a whisper but it was close. 

Her eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. She furrowed a brow. “You don’t though.” the thought came out of nowhere and flew out of her mouth. It was true, nonetheless.

He shook his head ever-so slightly. His eyes flickered to her lips. She noticed. “Lucy,” His voice was still soft, it was always when he spoke to her. If she were standing, she was sure her knees would wobble. 

She closed her eyes and lowered her face to his, capturing his unexpected lips. Probably not in the most graceful of ways ( _when was she ever?_ ), as it was in the spur of the moment decision.

Her stomach exploded with the feeling. It was nothing like kissing Wyatt (she cursed herself later for the comparison). That was rushed and over quick. This was slow and intoxicating and it said everything their words couldn’t. Lucy had kissed men before, but this felt like a first kiss. It felt right. It felt…like home. (It sounded so cliche in her head.)

It lasted five minutes or one… She didn’t know as she pulled away, breathless. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, he was already looking at her. 

They were both speechless. Neither knew what to say–what _could_ they say?   


“If that was all you wanted, you could’ve just asked.”

 _Same old Flynn_. Lucy rolled her eyes and off of him. She offered her hand (more out of common courtesy, as she couldn’t really lift him up) and _guided_ him up. 

“Let’s do it again.” He looked at her, hesitation in her eyes and a smirk on his lips.

 Lucy was the one who offered her hand this time. “Dance, you idiot.”

Flynn mouthed an ‘ _ah_ ’ and smiled. He restarted the music and gladly accepted. This time instead of looking in his yes or at her feet, she rested her head against his shoulder (well, almost). It was more of a sway than a dance but in that moment she found a little bit of happiness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •Not sure if you’re still accepting prompts but if you are could you write a scenario where after Lucy gets hit by Wyatt, Flynn(who is still really upset) just goes and comforts/patches her wounds or something along those lines?
> 
> •Flynn runs into Lucy post Flynn/Wyatt fight concerned about her being hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the events of this all they did was watch old movies together. Nothing else, okay?! Also I know this is like a pretty angsty prompt and for the most part it is but I couldn’t help myself okay?

There weren’t very many places to hide in the bunker. Which is what Lucy Preston desperately wants to do. To run away, somewhere no one could find her. 

She didn’t think she was so lucky.

But there was one place where she knew no one would expect her to be, a place that had become a safe place for her.   


She silently prayed that Garcia Flynn wouldn’t mind that she invaded his personal space, without invitation this time. Screw Wyatt and what he thought about about her and Flynn’s relationship. Her head feel into her hands as she began to cry. This was all overwhelming and it was taking it’s toll on her already fragile state.

Very shortly after her, Flynn walked into his room still fuming, at Wyatt and his actions and the rest of the team keeping this from him. Though, he stopped short, at the sight of the disheveled Lucy perched on his bed. He sighed inwardly, maybe even wincing at the sight, and walked over to kneel before her. “Lucy.” He said softly. 

Not hearing him come in, she jumped and put her hands up, in case she needed to defend herself.

“Hey.” Flynn raised his hands, too. “It’s just me.”

She relaxed. _Just him._  

She sniffed and wiping some of her tears away, started to get up to leave. “I’m sorry for tak–”

Flynn raised his hand again, to silence her. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about, Lucy. It’s okay.”

Still. Lucy felt she was blamed but when she tried to come up with what she could be blamed for, she came up with nothing. Except maybe, falling for Wyatt’s charm. Wyatt was a great friend, she wished she could go back and be what they were before. It would’ve saved them both a lot of heartache. 

“I, on the other hand,” He said, sighing and looking to the ground. “I-I’m sorry.”  
If she wasn’t in the middle of this situation, she may have laughed. _Garcia Flynn? Apologizing?_ But to her it wasn’t much of a surprise. She noticed his reserve around her. She may have been the only one he would volunteer to apologize, honestly. 

“I probably shouldn’t have badgering him. _That_ much, anyway.“ 

The corner of her mouth turned up, just a little bit. He had the worst timing. 

"And I’m sorry he hit you.” He whispered but Lucy winced a his tone. He was angry at Wyatt for that, obviously. 

She was flattered but he didn’t need to be sorry about that. It was her own fault. She glossed over that and said, “You have every right to be angry. But they have a point, you know. If you knew…What would you have done?”  
It was a question she was seriously asking, but she didn’t expect him to answer. And he didn’t. 

He stood up and grabbed a small cloth in one of the cubbies and grabbed a water bottle on the desk. “It doesn’t matter, now, does it?” Lucy shrugged. She’s not going to press the subject, right now.

Carefully, he poured water onto the cloth and knelt before her again. There was small cut, barely even visible, on her lower lip. He held the cloth up and silently asked permission or offered her the cloth; he didn’t want to overstep.   
Considering she didn’t have a mirror, and couldn’t see herself, she nodded slowly and let him clean up the drying blood. 

Neither of them said anything, while he did this. She didn’t know what to say, and her mind was swimming with empty thoughts and he was comfortable with the silence. 

Despite everything she says, he’s does get her. He odes understand her, on many levels and they can communicate on so many levels without saying a word. It was moments like these, she found she was grateful for that. 

He finished quickly ad removed himself from her bubble. 

Feeling, even slightly, better, she smiled, “What? Not gonna kiss it to make it go away?”

Flynn turned to her, a quirk in his brow and a smirk on his lips. She remembered the place of her cut and immediately regretted saying anything. _Count on Lucy to make things weird._ Her smile went away, a blush crept to her cheeks, she said quickly, “I’m kidding. I’m…” She cleared her throat. “I was kidding.”

Garcia Flynn chuckled. “I know.”

She looked down at her lap, sure that she was still pink, and smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy saw a bug or a spider on the floor and screamed and Flynn thought it was an emergency and he ends up killing the spider and there's flirting and Lucy realising how much Flynn actually cares for her because of how fast he ran when she screamed

Lucy ran her hand down her face as she closed the door to bathroom. She stated to head to the to shower but stop short, remembering the chair.  

“Stupid chair,” She muttered. After making sure it was secured in place, she turned the shower on and let it heat up for a moment.

Being the first one up definitely had its perks. First one to shower, so the hot water isn’t gone. No one waiting on the bathroom, so if she didn’t want to, she didn’t have to rush. The only real worry was if Rittenhouse were to jump at 5:50am, which she seriously doubted. Even Rittenhouse needs their sleep, right? She hopes. 

Amy was always the one to take ridiculously long showers. She’d run them right out of hot water. Eventually, Lucy learned that she should go first. Lucy was the quickest shower-taker in the Preston house. As a kid, she was oddly proud of it. It was a satisfying sort of accomplishment, she supposed, because her mother never pushed her to take a quick shower, it wasn’t something that her mother cared or worried about. Why would she?It would be weird, honestly. Her mother pushed her to her limits with just about everything else. She just wanted what was best for her, Lucy had told herself. 

Now, today, every chance she got, she took a long shower. Maybe not quite as long as Amy, but long enough, she always felt relaxed. She lathered the scentless ( _why do scentless things have a distinct ‘that’s scentless’ scent?_ ) into her longish hair, lazily. 

When she finally pulled herself away from the warmth and comfort of the water, She wrapped a towel around her thin body and decides to put on some light makeup. A luxury Agent Christopher provided one day while they were gone. 

She finished her makeup quickly, not putting too much on. She put her clothes on for the day. _‘For the day’_ ; for a day in the present, anyway. When as she ever been so lucky, though?

She exited the bathroom, still feeling drowsy but ready, should something come her way. She walked to the counter to make a pot of coffee. It was a quiet, peaceful morning, already.

.

* * *

Garcia Flynn was just starting to wake up when he heard someone walk passed his door. (He had impeccable hearing.) And going by the sound of the footsteps, and the length of the strides, he guessed it was Lucy. He _knew_ it was Lucy. She was the only one that was ever up at this time. He could relate. They’ve had some good talks. 

He sighs and decides to get out of bed and get dressed. He changes into a  dark pair of jeans, pulls his socks and shoes on (Honestly, the floor of the bunker is filthy. _Someone should do something about it_.) 

  
He pulled on a button-up shirt and had it buttoned halfway when heard a piercing shriek and glass hit the floor. He pulled his door open (probably pulled a muscle at the sudden speed he was moving) and ran into the main room.  

Lucy was standing on a chair, looking absolutely horrified at the floor. Flynn didn’t see any threats around and was now confused. She noticed him standing there and pointed frantically at something. He, still in quick steps, walked over to her side and followed her line of vision. 

“Ah,” He sighed. He walked a few inches away from him and stomped it into the ground. When he was sure it was dead, he scooped the poor spider onto some paper and threw it away. It was clear he had done this before.  

Lucy took a deep breath. “Thank you,” She muttered. Frankly, she was surprised (and overall grateful) she didn’t wake anyone else up. 

He walked back to her and offered his hand to help her down. “Are you okay?” He was biting his tongue, trying not to laugh. 

“It was a big spider!” She took his hand and stepped down, steadying herself on his shoulder with her other. “It took me by surprise.“ 

  
“Mmhm. I suppose it was a good thing I was awake, hmm? Who would have saved you from the big, scary spider?” He didn’t hold it back this time. A low chuckle escaped his throat. 

  
“You know what? I might have just stood there until someone came,” Lucy smiled back at him. “Or, at least until he crawled away. You never know.”

“Right. Well,  should it happen again, just say the word,” He gave her a wink. It was her turn to chuckle. 

In a blur, she was all too aware of (and surprised by) his half-buttoned shirt and that her hand was still in his. She pulled away and stepped back, an attractive pink tint covering her cheeks. "I, uh, need to clean up the coffee and…the mug.”

Realizing why she was suddenly flustered, he cleared his throat, _was_ he _blushing?_ , and quickly finished buttoning his shirt. “Ah, let me help?” She handed him a broom, only looking at him in her peripheral.  

Great. _A great…image…to have._   



End file.
